FNAF 4: Nightmare Deaths
by terrietont
Summary: Small horror drabbles about the child's death from specific nightmare animatronics.
1. Nightmare Bonnie

Chris breathed heavily looking around the dim lit bedroom. The two doors echoed as the wind from outside blew through the right hall window. The crickets chirped but there was no sense of safety, the child found himself unable to stop his heart from thumping.

His head burned in a throbbing sensation and he couldn't think straight.

Chris breathed in deeply and waited for a sound.

The heavy footsteps of clanking metal mixed in with the sounds of his breathing. He could already hear the metallic huffs coming from his left and right doors.

Chris crawled over towards the left door sliding it open carefully. He saw nothing but black, and heard nothing during that moment...

A loud robotic scream erupted from the door as he screamed falling backwards. The tall blue figure laughed manically as Chris's ears throbbed in pain. The scream was so loud it nearly made him deaf.

He struggled to crawl away from the creature as his vision blurred in panic.

He felt a tight sharp pull on his leg as the Nightmare forced him off of the ground. Chris flailed yelling out frantically. The Nightmare raised the upside down child to it's enormous demented grin.

The blue rabbit slobbered with black goo and it's eyes blinded Chris with a frightening purple glare.

A voice came from the creature, something that sounded so unholy and indescribable it hurt to even imagine.

It cackled playfully raising it's left hand as the claw splayed out showing off shining metal blades for nails.

Chris felt an agonizing pain come from his torso as the creature reached down into his stomach.

Chris screamed in pure agony, blurrily watching his guts being pulled out like strings. One by one, each pain become worse and worse, and red splatters covered the carpet.

Chris lost what little consciousness he had left and collapsed to the ground, lifeless.


	2. Nightmare Chica

Chapter 2: Nightmare Chica

The wind howled outside, Chris could hear the thumping echoing outside. The sound was getting closer to the right door.

Chris ran to the right door and opened it leaning in. He couldn't hear anything. The light flashed illuminating a monstrous chicken robot.

Nightmare Chica screamed in his face making him fall back. She cackled grabbing his arms. Her large yellow claws raised as Chris panicked.

He screamed in agony as the yellow hands collided into his eyes, pulling them out of their sockets. Blood spurted out of where his eyes used to be.

He screamed and howled, unable to cry. He couldn't see and could only feel the unending pain and suffering as the wetness of blood ran down his eye sockets and his brain thumped widely.

The boy dropped to the carpet, blood pouring out.


	3. Nightmare Freddy

Chapter 3: Nightmare Freddy

Christ breathed deeply heading over from checking the left and right doors. He noticed the flashlight flickering rapidly. His heart suddenly stopped as a realization hit him. He hadn't checked the bed.

A low menacing growl came from behind as he felt himself be pulled up by a roaring figure. Nightmare Freddy stood up from the bed with a deafening roar.

Chris struggled being pulled in my Nightmare Freddy's tough claws.

Nightmare Freddy raised his other hand. Chris felt the hand holding him down getting tighter.

He bead with sweat and tears as the right claw reached down.

A loud splat erupted from Chris's head as N Freddy's claws crushed his skull completely.

A lifeless headless corpse hung against the Nightmare's claws.

Blood and brains spilled all over the carpet as Nightmare Freddy roared letting the headless body fall to the ground.


	4. Nightmare Foxy

Chris backed up from the door as the blue figure disappeared into the shadows.

He sighed in relief, but his guts suddenly burned in realization.

heavy thumping sounds sprinted from the hallway and into his closet.

He raced over to the closet as quick as he could.

His little heart paused as he shakily grabbed the flashlight.

A loud growl erupted from the closet and a head emerged just barely being able to reach him. Chris screamed and slammed the closet shut.

The creature's groans and grunts made him uncomfortable as Chris peered away from the closet.

The time he had spent holding the doors shut on the other beasts did not help the time he kept the closet door shut...

Chris ran back from the right door and close to the bed when a scream forced him to turn around.

Wide eyed, he screamed as a giant metal hook slashed into neck. He suddenly found himself unable to make any sounds other than gurgling and retching.

He kneeled over as his throat burned like fire, an intense agonizing pain flooded through his neck as he reached for it...

He felt nothing but a warm thick substance. He noticed in the dimly lit bedroom that this substance was blood. He felt it burning down his throat pouring out of his mouth and where the cut had been made.

Desperate to scream he retched blood all over the carpet, tears pouring from his eyes, breathing becoming desperate and slow.

He barely glanced up and saw the creature's red eyes peer into his.

This time the second swing of it's hook finished the job.

Swallowing his blood and slowly beginning to lose air, everything went black.


	5. Plushtrap

Chris crawled his way onto the spot of the carpet where he could use his flashlight.

He turned it on and saw the small doll sitting there, lifeless.

He turned it off and amongst the crickets and ambience was the sound of movement.

He turned the light on again and the small doll had barely moved an arm.

But it had still moved, if not an inch closer.

He turned the light off again and waited longer. His breathing escalated as he heard the slight sound of scurrying on the carpet.

He flashed his light and gasped in fear when the only thing he could find was an empty chair.

The doll had moved completely.

He turned the flashlight off and waited even longer.

Suddenly turning it back on he got a fright as the little stitched up rabbit doll screeched clawing at his face.

Chris screamed and flailed feeling it tear off his skin one by one. Intense agony as he yelled out for help.

He tried to throw it off but the creature bit down on his finger so hard it snapped right off his hands and fell to the floor.

Blood not only from his face, but also from his limbs was enough to slowly drain him of any life.

Soon the little doll stopped clawing as Chris's lifeless body flopped back down onto the red stained carpet.

The doll had fragments of blood and skin all inside it's tooth filled mouth.

Chris's face could be described as what looks no longer human and instead a pile of blood and flesh bleeding out.


	6. Nightmare Fredbear

The night was strangely quiet. No heavy footsteps, no closet sounds, no Freddle dolls hiding behind him.

Chris was more afraid than ever. The faintest sound of footsteps pitter-pattered on the carpet.

A giant booming laugh suddenly filled the atmosphere. Chris held his ears beginning to cry as the laugh ceased.

It almost sounded like someone was crying in misery, or that the laugh was that haunting.

Chris felt hot air touch the back of his neck making him turn around and flash the light.

He yelled out as a giant orange large toothed bear head sat idly on his bed. It didn't move until he turned off the light.

He turned it back on and still saw it sitting there.

He backed away unaware that flashing the light would have helped.

He heard the sound of metallic movement and the scratching of blankets, as if someone had let their pet into his bed and it was scratching it's claws at the sheets.

Broken clanking and a twisted lullaby filled the room with an uneasy presence.

This time, large thumps on the carpet could be heard.

Chris turned on his flashlight and peered around the room. The bear head could not be seen.

He turned around but there was nothing else to see.

Chris felt his body being pulled violently as he yelled out in terror by the giant orange claws gripping onto him.

He flailed in desperation as he watched in full blown terror, being pulled into a giant opening of sharp blades.

He then realized he was being pulled into a mouth.

The same golden Animatronic he had been put in hospital from, only this time... it was much bigger and it's mouth was adorned with many rows of sharp teeth.

Chris screamed and cried as he was pulled ever so closer into the jaws of the beast.

Suddenly and without a second look, Fredbear's mouth shut down onto his head.

But it wasn't a quick death... Chris screamed at the top of his lungs, cried and coughed.

His entire head was being crushed inside the jaws, his brain throbbing and his whole face being torn to shreds.

Soon his eyes began to go dark and the last thing he could hear was his own scream as the creature finally finished and bit down right into his skull, shattering it and eating away any last hope.


End file.
